spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-07-02
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Shaun Micallef, Sipokazi Luzipo, Adam Rozenbachs, Guests: Shaun Micallef, Sipokazi Luzipo, Adam Rozenbachs, DJ Kaz James Official description Episode Twenty Three (02/07/2008) Our special guests this week are world renowned DJ Kaz James, Newstopia star Shaun Micallef, singer Sipokazi Luzipo from the Soweto Gospel Choir and comedian Adam Rozenbachs. This week's closing performance will leave you wanting more. The Soweto Gospel Choir grace the Spicks and Specks stage and leave us all wanting more. Latin Mestizo outfit San Lazaro play the songs for the 'Look What They've Done to My Song, Ma...' segment. To find out more about them click [http://www.sanlazaro.com.au/ here] Myf's Team DJ Kaz James is one of Australia's finest DJ's and all by the age of 25. Raised in Melbourne, he made his name here as a resident at OneLove, along side the likes of Dirty South and Grant Smile. He broke the international scene in 2005 as one half of the Bodyrockers (the other half being Dylan Burns) with the smash-hit single I like the way you move. Since splitting from the Bodyrockers, he has been busy working on his own mixes and was the official DJ at the MTV Australia Awards. Check out his music by clicking [http://profile.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=user.viewprofile&friendid=114486972 here] Shaun Micallef is one of Australia's finest comedians. Maybe it's his background as a lawyer or maybe it just comes naturally. Whatever the case may be, we can't get enough. He has been on many tv shows since he started his career such as Thank God You're Here, Dogstar and The Micallef Program. He recently admitted on a raido that he played the popular children's character Humphrey B. Bear for a period of three weeks during the 1970s. He can be seen on TV show, Newstopia, which tackles the biggest news stories of the week. Alan's Team Africa has produced some of the best vocal talent the world has to offer and the Soweto Gospel Choir is no different. The Grammy award-winning choir have over 50 members and in this weeks episode we are joined by one of them, Sipokazi Luzipo. Their earthy rhythms, rich harmonies, acapella numbers are accompanied by an exciting 4 piece band and percussion section. Add energetic dancing and vibrant, colourful costumes, and you'll be left on awe of this choir. The Soweto Gospel Choir have performed for some big names like Nelson Mandela, Archbishop Desmond Tutu, Oprah Winfrey and Quincy Jones. Click [http://www.sowetogospelchoir.com/default.html here] to find out more about this amazing group. Adam Rozenbachs has been referred to as Jerry Seinfeld with a black heart. But we know deep down he's a puppy-loving guy. He is one of Australia's most sought after comedy writers and stand-up comedians. His darkly funny observations have seen him appear on Mick Molloy's The Nation, Rove, The Comedy Channel's Stand-Up Australia, radio stations Nova, Triple M, Triple R, Vega and support Dave Hughes and Adam Hills around the nation. His ability to work in small, darkened spaces with little or no water has allowed him to be a staff writer for Before the Game, Spicks & Specks, Skithouse, Comedy Inc. and The Big Bite. Click [http://www.myspace.com/adamrozenbachs here] to catch his upcoming gigs. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes